


Ambush Predator

by Samuraiter



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: Ayla strikes, and neither Lucca nor Marle are fully prepared.





	Ambush Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/gifts).



> This story – the title is meant to be tongue-in-cheek – assumes that the party continued to have adventures together long after the end of the original game, and it is safe to say that these events happen at least two years after the defeat of Lavos.

"Robo? Can you give me the – ?" Lucca reached behind her, but ... no Robo, and no sounds indicating the presence of Robo. "Robo? Where did you go?" She turned on her stool and looked around the workshop. Silence. And darkness. Had Robo turned off the lights before leaving her side without explanation? That made no sense. Had she been too engrossed in her most recent project to notice that anything around her had been changed? Granted, that had precedent, but, first and foremost, she had to find Robo.

Lucca rose to her feet, and she noticed, gleaming in the light from her console, a single nut at her feet. Brass, polished to a perfect shine, prompting her to say, "Is Robo losing pieces? That's not like –" Another one, a short distance from the first. "Oh, this isn't good. I can't have Robo falling apart." A trail of brass nuts, leading to the back door of the workshop. "Now, wait a minute, there's something suspicious about –" Too late.

"Ayla got you." And Lucca had no time to protest as two very strong hands emerged from the shadows behind the furnace at the back of the workshop and lifted her glasses off her face before turning her and bringing her up to a pair of equally strong lips.

That first kiss lasted almost until Lucca was ready to turn blue from being unable to breathe, but, when Ayla released her, she said, after catching her breath, "Well, if that's how you feel, that's certainly one way to let me know." Her cheeks had turned from blue to pink. "Is, um, Robo anywhere nearby? Or did you tie Robo up somewhere?"

"Ayla sent Robo to find stuff." She smirked. "Robo gone a while." She kissed Lucca again, though not for as long. "You like? More? Ayla has time if Lucca does."

"Lucca has –" Lucca caught herself. "I have time." And she smiled. "More?"

Ayla had more for Lucca. So much more that Lucca more or less forgot what project she had been fixing up at her workbench for the rest of that evening after Ayla ran her hands up the back of her shirt and ran her fingertips along the bare skin of her back.

* * * *

Ayla passed by Robo a short distance down the road as she departed the workshop, and she waved, saying, "Robo did good. Ayla give thanks." In response, the metal stalwart swiveled his dome, as if shaking his head, and she grinned broadly at him.

After she headed off, he said, mostly to himself, "I sense I am owed a favor."

* * * *

Marle picked her way through Guardia Forest, stopping occasionally to listen to the wind rustling through the trees. Lucca had sent her a message asking her to come visit her at home, and she had immediately packed up to answer the summons. Her father and his retainers had long since become accustomed to her comings and goings, and one more did not seem out of place. ... At least, that had been her original plan. Until a pair of very strong hands reached down from the canopy and pulled her up into a tree.

"Ayla got you." Marle had no idea how Ayla managed to kiss her hard enough to make her head spin while she had them both balanced on one large tree branch, but the logistics ceased to matter after she felt that kiss all the way to the tips of her toes.

"I take it you planned this?" Marle said as soon as she was able to talk again, though no amount of concentration seemed to reduce the flush she had developed in her face.

"Ayla borrowed message-sender. Ayla write like Lucca." Because she had picked up the modern alphabet from her companions, though she had never quite altered her speech and its idiosyncrasies. "Marle like? Marle spend more time in tree with Ayla?"

"Marle like _very much_." And Marle initiated the next kiss, not caring about being up in a tree as Ayla unbound her long hair and ran her fingers through it.

* * * *

Lucca sat across from Marle at the table in her house, stirring her hot tea endlessly. Marle, for her part, seemed engrossed in the grain of the wood, using one finger to trace its lines as she grimace. Never looked at the other for a good while.

"So –" Marle broke the silence first.

"She got you, too. What does that mean for all of us?" Lucca did not stop stirring.

"I ... don't know, really. I mean, it makes sense." Marle nodded, emphasizing her own point to herself. "We've done so much together, and –" She blushed. "– I've thought about it before. You know, her and me. Just a little notion." She laughed to herself. "But she doesn't do anything by halves, so I'm guessing she had the same idea and just decided to run with it. She just ... surprised me, that's all." She paused. "Is it really a surprise if it's something I kinda wanted to happen in the first place, Lucca?"

"That's up to you," Lucca replied, shrugging. "I have to say that I didn't mind, either. It's hard to _not_ be attracted to Ayla." Her turn to blush. "Well, it's been said, so I'll just leave it out there. If you can admit to it, so can I." She stopped moving her spoon. "That does raise one obvious question, though. If we're both attracted to Ayla, then what –"

"It's not just her." Marle sighed. "If we're going to clear the air, let's clear all of it at once. I like you, too. And you're probably going to say that you like me. So all three of us are on the same page. Which means we've got something different going on here."

"Well, you can put words in my mouth this one time," Lucca said, "because they're right. I feel the same way about you. And Ayla likes both of us." She looked behind her, her gaze directed at a yellow-and-green striped couch in her living room. "Don't you, Ayla?"

From under the couch, a muffled voice replied, "Ayla get you both."

And Lucca said to Marle, her face deadpan, "You'd better clear your schedule."

Marle replied, raising a brow, "I'm not the one who _has_ a schedule!"

* * * *

Ayla had her arms crossed behind her head as she lay in bed between Lucca and Marle in a tangle of covers and sheets, and she looked extremely proud of herself.

"Ayla," Lucca said, her voice calm, "where did you _learn_ all of that?"

"Top secret of Ioka Tribe," Ayla said, leaving it at that.

"Are you complaining, Lucca?" Marle asked, propping herself up on one elbow, no longer fussed about being naked after everything that had happened among the three of them. "Because I don't think I am. I can't let her go back to her own time now."

"Scientific curiosity," Lucca mumbled, hiding her face under a pillow. "That's all."

"Ayla go back when Ayla ready," Ayla said, snatching both of her lovers up in a big hug, "but Ayla not ready yet. Ayla love Lucca and Marle too much to go now."

Marle grinned. "You heard her, Lucca."

Lucca said, "Yes, I did." To Ayla, she said, a wry half-smile on her face, "More, Ayla? Please?"

The look Ayla had on her face reminded Lucca of one of the big dinosaurs that she used to fight bare-handed in her own time. "Ayla has so much more!"

**END**.


End file.
